The present disclosure generally relates to electronic meeting systems, and more particularly to annotating electronic presentations.
Web conferencing systems allow conferencing events to be shared across several, possibly remote locations. The conferencing events may allow information to be shared generally in real-time or near real-time. Examples of web conferences may include web-based seminars, presentations, lectures, workshops or the like. In some instances, a presenter may speak over a standard telephone line, while referencing information that may be presented onscreen. In some instances, web conferencing systems may incorporate the use of voice-over-IP technologies, that may allow for a completely web (or network) based communication.